<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Alone Time by Ksbbb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124089">No Alone Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb'>Ksbbb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Family Shenanigans, Gift Fic, High School, Hook-Up, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meant To Be, Oblivious, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scott is a Good Friend, Silly, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, This Is STUPID, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The puppy pack goes to the school to play a prank, but Theo has other things in mind. Story of a way too involved pack, awkwardness, and a locked door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Alone Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twriter470/gifts">Twriter470</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Same universe as "That Time Liam May Have Forgot to Hang up on Scott". </p><p>For Twriter407.  I love that we can do this. If you have not read their fic please do. It is amazing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can’t believe we are doing this. Are we 12? “Corey asks. </p><p>“No, but I would like to think we are still kids at heart. “Mason says smiling.</p><p>“Some of us maybe. Theo does not have his own heart, so he really does not count. “Liam says.</p><p>“HAHA. That was funny the first 1000 times you said it.” Theo says. </p><p>They get to the school and Mason dumps out his bag with all the spray paint.</p><p>“Oh my God, don’t tell Scott I am doing this.” Liam says worried.</p><p>“They did this their senior year.” Mason says.</p><p>“Yes, but we have grown, and I have adapted. If you look at me, you can hardly see the same person. “Liam says proudly.</p><p>“Nope, still an idiot.” Theo says.</p><p>Liam narrows his eyes.</p><p>“Are you planning on coming in guys?” Nolan asks from the steps.</p><p>They all follow him inside and into the coach’s office.  Mason hands everyone a can and they proceed to paint the office.  Liam looks back and forth between the door and what he is doing. Clearly, nervous he is going to get caught. Theo sprays paint towards Liam.</p><p>“HEY. GO AWAY. YOUR NOT EVEN A SENIOR TECHNICALLY.” Liam cries. </p><p>“I sort of am. I went to summer school after I came back from hell. “Theo points out.</p><p>“Where the hell is the toilet paper?” Corey asks looking around frantically.</p><p>“Maybe Liam forgot it. Remember he got lost in the field when Scott had to send Theo to go get him.  He forgot how to walk.” Mason says laughing.</p><p>“Yes, I would rather not replay that horrid nightmare story of Theo and Liam on the phone with Scott.” Nolan complains.</p><p>Theo smirks.</p><p>“I will go find it.” Theo offers.</p><p>He walks down the hall and looks around for the custodian closet.  He does not see it. He turns the corner and hears angry growling from behind him. </p><p>“Liam?’ Theo questions.</p><p>Liam is wolfed out and is trying to break a door down.</p><p>“It is locked. “Liam explains.</p><p>“Why can’t you open the closet?” Theo asks.</p><p>“The door is stuck.” Liam explains.</p><p>“Liam you’re a werewolf. You are saying you can’t open a door. “Theo says amused.</p><p>“I don’t know why you have to be an asshole. It could happen to anyone.” Liam says annoyed.</p><p>“OK.” Theo says doubtfully.</p><p>Liam glares at him. He stiffens and tries to shove past Theo. Theo stops him and shoves him back playfully and opens the closet. He pushes him inside. </p><p>“First of all, I am not in the mood to fight. I am tired. Also, anyone would see that I can't use my abilities when I am tired." Liam says pouting.</p><p>“You’re such a bore.” Theo says.</p><p>Liam turns to leave, but the door is now shut. He tries to open it and it won’t unlock.  Theo moves him away and tries to open the door. </p><p>“WHAT IS THIS.” Theo yells.</p><p>“I TOLD YOU. “Liam says.</p><p>Liam shoves Theo out of the way and tries to break the door down. It does not work. He looks frustrated and Theo notes that he looks awfully stressed out. Which makes sense considering they just finished the school year. They graduate tomorrow and wanted to play a prank on the coach. However, Liam was up for hours last night stressing about college.</p><p>“Little Wolf relax. We can wait.” Theo says. </p><p>Liam frowns at him. Liam does not like to wait for anything or anyone, but they never got to finish that conversation in the field that night. Maybe talking does not really matter. Although, it was more of Theo trying to jump Liam, than anything else. </p><p>Theo pins Liam to the back of the closet and the door opens.</p><p>“Mason!  Don’t you see I am trying to talk to Liam?” Theo says annoyed.</p><p>“Um ok. Well, I just…” Mason tries to explain.</p><p>“No, Scott was on the phone last time.  Stiles is always around. Even though he SHOULD be in the academy. He follows everyone around like a mom, and I just want to hook up with Liam in peace.” Theo says.</p><p>He knows that may be a lot of information, but it is just Mason.  Or at least it was five minutes ago.</p><p>He sees the entire pack walk up behind Mason. </p><p>“Sorry, we uh wanted to um, surprise you guys and come help you. Mason told us about it.” Scott says slowly.</p><p>“SURPRISE.” Stiles says glaring at Theo. </p><p>Liam slides down onto the floor with his head in his hands.</p><p>“Well at least Theo isn’t naked this time.” Corey says.</p><p>Liam wonders if he can get his own place soon.</p><p>“It’s okay, we will go.” Scott says shutting the door awkwardly.</p><p>“Tell us when you’re done.” Stiles says.</p><p>Theo sighs. Clearly the mood is ruined.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>